Caramelos
by dannraion
Summary: Serie de mini-historias dónde los dulces hacen acto de presencia endulzando la vida de Sakura y Sasuke.
1. Paleta roja

_Hola, hola :D, bueno heme aquí con otra serie de mini historias que -obviamente- serán descritas por gracia de distintos caramelos..._

**Los personajes no son mios, solo la historia.**

_Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>ara**m**elos

**P**aleta **r**oja

Una, dos, tres… ¿cuántas chupadas te llevan al centro?, cuatro, cinco, seis, no serán siete, ¿o sí?

-Oye Sasuke-kun- habla una despistada pelirosa.

-¿Hn?- voltea desganado el de orbes ónix, mirando sin emoción alguna la cara de la ojijade.

-¿Seguro que no quieres la otra paleta?- pregunta nuevamente, haciendo enfadar un poco al pelinegro.

-No- contesta secamente.

-Hmp, pero si es tan dulce- dice dándole una chupada más a la mentada paleta.

-No me gustan los dulces- responde el azabache aburrido tratando de concentrarse en la televisión.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, no seas amargado, ¿no quieres un poco?- y pone frente a él, la ya ensalivada paletita. ¿No le basta un simple no?

Sasuke la mira hastiado dándole a entender que no probará la jodida paleta. Sakura lo fulmina con la mirada y vuelve a introducir dicho dulce en su boca succionándolo una vez más. ¿Cuánto le faltaba para la goma de mascar?

Los sonidos que hacía la pelirosa lo estaban desesperando, ¿qué no podría tragarse la paleta sin hacer tanto escándalo? La miró por el rabillo del ojo, notando como esta jugaba con el palillo del dulce, volviendo a hacer aquel molesto sonido.

-Sakura- gruñó el pelinegro, pero ella no respondió, seguía contando las succiones –Sakura- pero la ojijade continuaba ensimismada en su labor.

Un irritado Sasuke se volvió hacia su novia, tomándola de los hombros y quitándole sin ninguna delicadeza el caramelo de la boca.

-Oye- reprochó la chica- esa es mi…- no pudo continuar su reclamación pues un molesto Uchiha se estaba cobrando su irritación.

Probó los dulces labios de la pelirosa. Sabían a caramelo. No contento con eso, introdujo su lengua en la boca femenina llenándose de nuevo y en mayor cantidad de ese embriagante sabor.

Minutos después ambos lucían agitados, ella sonrojada y el con el ceño fruncido.

-A qué no te gustan los dulces, ¿eh Sasuke-kun?- se mofó la chica divertida, notando como el pelinegro fruncía más el ceño.

-Cállate- gruñó antes de volver a arremeter contra los labios de la kunoichi.

Y es que el dulce no figuraba dentro de sus placeres más solicitados, pero la dulce boca de la pelirosa bien podía ser una excepción bastante entretenida.

* * *

><p><em>:B, lo sé, lo sé... super cortito, pero bueno, el próximo está un poco más largo.<em>

_Espero haber endulzado un poco su día :D y también espero que ustedes me devuelvan el favor dejando un lindo review._

_Si llegamos a los cinco reviews__ mañana subo el otro caramelo :P_

_Take care!_

**_dann-fuera._**


	2. Mentas

_¡Hi!, bueno pues aquí otro pequeño fic de esta sección de caramelos, espero la disfruten :D_

**_Los personajes no son mios solo la historia._**

Di no al plagio.

* * *

><p><span>Menta<span>

-¡No puede ser!- decía sorprendida la chica de cabellos chicle.

-Hmp- _¿Ahora qué?_

-Sasuke-kun- lo miró extrañada- ¿Por qué tienes tantas mentas en tu mochila?- el pelinegro alzó una ceja y decidió ignorarla volviendo a estirarse, preparándose para el entrenamiento por el cual se había levantado temprano.

-¡Uchiha!- gritó la ojijade con una venita palpitante en su frente -¡Contéstame!

-Tsk, molesta- susurró el pelinegro lanzando una patada al aire.

-_Pero que idiota-_ pensó la chica girándose un poco, tratando de calmar la reciente agitación. No le iba a permitir burlarse de ella ni dejarla con las palabras en la boca, por muy guapo que se viera entrenando, con esa playera azul oscuro que le dejaba a la imaginación la visión de aquel trabajado abdomen.

Le hubiera encantado seguir fantaseando con el perfecto cuerpo de Sasuke pero un alarido a modo de saludo la sacó de sus cavilaciones -¡Hola Sakura-chan!- el rubio se rascaba la cabeza mostrando a su vez la enorme sonrisa ya muy habitual en él.

-Hola Naruto- sonrió la pelirosa con pena al ver las lagañas aun en los ojos del rubio.

El chico procedió a sentarse al lado de Sakura, soltando un gran bostezo. El azabache seguía arrojando potentes patadas contra la nada, cortando el viento debido a la enorme fuerza empleada.

-Oye Naruto- habló de repente la chica, haciendo que el Uzumaki dejara de contar borreguitos y se girara a ella -¿Sabes por qué Sasuke-kun lleva tantas mentas en la mochila?

El rubio miró por breves segundos a la pelirosa, soltando de pronto una estruendosa carcajada. La ojijade frunció el ceño y sin dejar de mirarlo comenzó a pensar la posible respuesta del chico. Después de breves instantes comprendió el porqué de aquella risa –No tienes idea, ¿cierto?- suspiró Sakura con una sonrisa falsa.

Sin dejar de sonreír Naruto alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del azabache –Ni la más mínima.

Sasuke volteo un poco, era extraño que la _molestia _dejara de fastidiarlo, y fue entonces que diviso a aquel rubio. Si así la pelirosa dejaba de meterse en sus cosas podía decirse que se alegraba de que Naruto hubiera llegado. Perdió de vista al chico y continuo lanzando feroces patadas, siendo interrumpido por un grito –Oye teme- el pelinegro gruñó, solo enviándole una mirada fugaz al Uzumaki, dándole a entender -según el rubio-, que debía continuar hablando -¿Para qué tantas mentas?

Y fue ahí que maldijo la presencia de Naruto, ¿ahora también él le estaría jodiendo por eso? Bufó exasperado, deseando que los dos flojonazos frente a él se pusieran a hacer algo más productivo que preguntarle su recientemente adquirido gusto. Sí, podría llamarle gusto, o tal vez adicción. No, un Uchiha nunca se rebajaría a admitir que era adicto de algo tan simple como una menta.

-Tsk, que molestos- dijo aproximándose hasta ellos.

Sakura pudo notar como una fina capa de sudor cubría la frente del azabache y la respiración de este estaba un poco menos que agitada. Se sentó debajo del mismo árbol que sus compañeros, al lado de la pelirosa, que lo miraba embobada. Una sonrisa arrogante se cruzó por sus labios. A la chica se le notaba a leguas que estaba colgada por él.

-Hey teme, ¿por qué no esperaste a que llegara?- preguntó el rubio con aires depresivos –Será porque sabías que no tenías oportunidad contra mí- se respondió el mismo, soltando una estruendosa carcajada.

El pelinegro gruñó algo inteligible y volteó hacia su mochila, la cual estaba medio abierta mostrando decenas de paquetitos transparentes con mentitas redondas dentro. Bufó mientras tomaba el morral y lo cerraba fastidiado, eso le pasaba por dejar sus cosas cerca de fisgonas como Sakura.

Hablando de Sakura, volteó a verla con algo de curiosidad. No le había vuelto a preguntar nada. Sonrió arrogante. Se la estaba dando de digna. Vio como la pelirosa se coloreaba y volteaba su mirada hacia el rubio.

-Oye Naruto, ¿y Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó la ojijade tratando de modular su voz, y es que tener a semejante chico al lado hacía que hasta respirar pareciera difícil.

Se escuchó un bufido de fastidio por parte del azabache –Ah, es verdad- decía el rubio sobándose la nariz –Dijo que no vendría.

A la chica casi se le bota la mandíbula al suelo. ¿Cómo que no iría?, ese hombre nunca cambiaría.

Ambos shinobis vieron como Sasuke se levantaba y tomando su mochila comenzaba a caminar hacía el pueblo. Sakura se levantó rápidamente seguida por Naruto, ambos detrás del pelinegro.

-Oigan chicos- habló por fin el rubio –Tengo hambre- y para corroborarlo sus tripas hicieron un ruido extraño –Quiero ramen.

-Hmp- fue la contestación del azabache.

-Tengo cosas que hacer Naruto- sonrió la pelirosa con pena –Tal vez para la próxima.

-Ustedes se lo pierden- dijo el Uzumaki con las manos detrás de la cabeza, dando pasos un tanto raros, alejándose lentamente de sus compañeros.

-Sasuke-kun ya me voy- dijo la pelirosa en tono frío. Su enojo le iba a durar poco más de dos días, y eso si le iba bien al pelinegro.

-Hmp, ¿no quieres saber?- preguntó sonriendo arrogante el chico.

-No- cortó Sakura molesta. ¿Iba a ser cuándo él quería? No.

-¿Hn?

-Que no, Sasuke- replicó irritada.

-Molesta.

-Idiota.

El chico alzó una ceja y se detuvo en seco, ¿le dijo idiota? Sakura se las iba a pagar y muy caro. Mira que no querer saber después de que él se digna a 'casi' descubrirse y ella negarlo y luego llamarlo así, no saldría viva de esta, o al menos no respirando.

Tomó a la kunoichi por el antebrazo y la jaló hacía un callejón oscuro. Apartados del ajetreo del pueblo, de la luz del día y de las personas curiosas que se habían quedado mirando cuando la pelirosa decidió llamarlo idiota.

-Suéltame- demandó moviéndose.

-Hmp- se limitó a gruñir.

-Sasuke Uchiha, más te vale soltarme- gritó enojada –No tienes ningún derecho sobre mí como para tenerme por la fuerza- respiró hondo y volvió a gritar -¡Suéltame!

El azabache veía -muy tenuemente- los labios de la ojijade moverse a velocidades inimaginables. No la escuchaba y era lo que menos le importaba, necesitaba callarla y rápido.

-Te digo que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para…

-Cállate.

-¡Y ahora me dices que me…

Y como era la única manera que hasta entonces conocía el pelinegro para detener a esa loca la besó. Salvaje y furioso. Era la manera en la que podría definirse aquel contacto. Y como no, si al sentir los labios del chico Sakura no dudó en empujarlo, pero él se resistió por lo que no le quedó de otra más que corresponderlo de una manera salvaje y furiosa.

Sus lenguas chocaban y se empujaban, demostrando que ambos tenían bien medidos los ritmos desde hace tiempo. La pelirosa mordió el labio inferior del azabache, esperando que este se rindiera y la dejara en paz, pero lo único que logró con aquello fue un gruñido.

Después de varios minutos de incesante lucha el pelinegro se separó, dejando a la kunoichi descolocada. Salió del callejón a paso lento con una molesta pelirosa tras él.

-¿Y bien?- soltó Sasuke cuando la chica lo hubo alcanzado.

-Ya sé porque quieres tantas mentas Sasuke-kun- sonrió comenzando a adentrarse entre la gente, dejando al azabache atrás.

-_Molesta-_ pensó el chico con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Un pequeño regalito :P para ustedes y para mí n.n...<em>

_¿Reviews? Por cierto gracias a:: _

**_setsuna17_**_,_**_ Lolly-Limn _**_y_**_ lineli lee chan _**_por sus lindos reviews, gracias chicas :D..._

_Hasta la próxima_

**_dann-fuera_**


	3. Tamarindo

_¡Hola!, bueno aquí una entrega más de este fic..._

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia :).**

Di no al plagio.

_Buena lectura._

* * *

><p><span>Tamarindo<span>

El viento mecía levemente unos cabellos rosados, mientras el cielo auguraba que pronto llegaría una ruda tormenta al encontrarse gris, casi negro. La pelirosa volteaba a todas direcciones, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera ahí?, después de todo lo que había pasado ella seguía creyendo en él.

-_Él y su estúpido temperamento-_ pensó medio irritada.

Una suave brisa volvió a desacomodar sus cortos cabellos, y ella que se había estado peinando por más de media hora para quedar linda y la naturaleza se empeñaba en desarreglarla. Bufó por inercia y se removió un poco en la banca.

El parque lucía casi deshabitado, los pajarillos y las ardillas habían optado por ocultarse de la fuerte tormenta que se avecinaba, pero ella seguía ahí clavada, _instinto de supervivencia_, pensó desanimada. Si tuviera un poquito más de inteligencia sabría que lo que estaba haciendo iba contra todo lo sano y bueno, mira que seguir ahí esperándolo a _él_, era rebajarse y quedarse sin orgullo.

Miró nuevamente su reloj de pulsera. Ya pasaba media hora del tiempo que habían pactado. Era un maldito impuntual. – _O también está la posibilidad de que te haya dejado plantada-_ respiró dificultosamente mientras una venita se hacía presente en su frente. Ya estaba bueno, no seguiría ahí esperando a que el gran Sasuke Uchiha se dignara llegar o en su defecto darse el lujo de seguirlo esperando hasta que le cayera el veinte que… había sido plantada con todas las de la ley.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de calmar sus ganas de sangre. Sintió algo caliente bajar por su mejilla, instintivamente dirigió su mano hasta su rostro y lo tocó… húmedo. ¿Estaba llorando? Había dicho que nunca más volvería a hacerlo y menos por él. _Estúpido Uchiha._ Otra lágrima se escurrió por su rostro, frunció el ceño, ya ni siquiera las sentía desprenderse de sus ojos, esto ya era nuevo y justo en ese momento otra línea de agua volvió a resbalarse por su cara pero… levantó su rostro hacia el cielo y pudo ver como pequeñas gotitas caían libremente por todas partes.

-_Menos mal- _se dijo a sí misma, no estaba llorando, la realidad era mucho peor, ahora se estaba empapando por culpa de Sasuke.

-Idiota- murmuró para sus adentros y se levantó de la ahora mojada banca.

Se dio por vencida, el Uchiha ese nunca cambiaría. Dio una última mirada hacia atrás, con la esperanza de que apareciera el rostro serio y calmado del pelinegro, pero eso no sucedió. Suspiró nuevamente y emprendió camino hacia el hospital, tal vez Ino hubiera desaparecido y podría hacerle un turno, sí, eso haría, trabajar como loca para ahogar sus penas.

Llegó hasta el hospital de Konoha y se deslizó suavemente entre las puertas corredizas. Un escalofrío se trepó por su cuerpo a causa del frío. Decidió pasar a su consultorio y secarse rápido, no pescaría un resfriado, no ahora y menos por él.

Después de restregarse la toalla por el cabello y el cuerpo descubierto se colocó la bata y pasó hasta la recepción, pero no había nadie. Vaya, todos la abandonaron. Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, nadie. Frunció el ceño y disminuyó el paso. Algo no andaba bien. Regresó hasta su cubículo y se quitó la bata, después de todo, no había pacientes, ni colegas ni nadie. Se irritó de más y rodó los ojos. ¿Es que acaso hoy era el día de ignorar a Sakura?

Dado que ni Sasuke ni el hospital estaba disponible para ella decidió retirarse a su casa. Abrió la puerta lentamente y vio que todo estaba tal cual lo había dejado en la mañana, antes de salir a… meneo la cabeza tratando de olvidarse de eso y se adentró en su habitación. Se cambió de ropa, ya que la suya estaba completamente mojada y se peinó un poco.

Le dedicó una sonrisa fría al espejo para después tumbarse en la cama. Gritó un montón de cosas contra la almohada, la golpeo y la zarandeo. Lo del hospital lo pasaba, sus compañeras lo toleraba pero Sasuke, que él hubiera olvidado su cumpleaños era el colmo. Sintió algo cálido recorrer sus mejillas y esta vez estaba segura que no era lluvia, a menos que… volteo hacia el techo sin poder divisar ninguna grieta, frunció el ceño tomando la almohada y arrojándola contra la pared.

-¡Estúpido Uchiha!- gritó desesperada.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- la chica abrió los ojos como plato y dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del baño de dónde provenía aquella potente y fría voz. Lo que vio era como para quedarse muda y ciega a la vez. El chico solo llevaba una toalla que alcanzaba a cubrirle las partes nobles y un poco las piernas.

-_Pero que descarado- _dijo mentalmente evitando que los colores se le subieran al rostro. Le devolvió la mirada fría y se giró quedando sentada al borde de la cama dándole la espalda a Sasuke y es que si lo seguía mirando todo su enojo se iría por la borda.

-Eres un idiota- afirmó arrastrando las palabras, como si cada letra le ardiera.

-Hmp.

-¡!- la chica comenzó a temblar al sentir los labios del Uchiha en el hombro. El muy engreído se había colocado en la cama y ahora la torturaba con eso… pero que bajo había caído.

-S-Sasuke-kun- suspiró tratando de mantener la respiración clamada, cosa más o menos imposible.

-Tsk, te traje algo- pronunció a escasos centímetros de la oreja de la pelirosa haciendo que esta diera un pequeño respingo. La chica lo miró incrédula. ¿Le trajo algo? Alzó una ceja como dudando aún de las palabras de Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- cuestionó ya más calmada.

-Hmp, dulces- pronunció desinteresado levantándose y agarrando algo de la mesita de noche –Ten están pasados.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. Vaya, ya se le hacía raro que él se dignara a llevarle alguna cosa. Era obvio que algo tenía que andar mal con esos dulcecitos, aun así los tomo. Se les quedó mirando por un largo rato.

-Tsk- soltó el pelinegro, ¿es que no le gustaban los dulces?, ¿por qué los miraba como si estuvieran llenos de bichos? Rodo los ojos y decidió irse a cambiar, caminó hasta los cajones al otro lado de la cama y sin pudor alguno aventó la toalla que fue a parar en la cabeza de Sakura la cual al sentir dicha tela húmeda se giró molesta. Gran error. Sasuke aún no se vestía.

La sangre de la pelirosa se subió hasta su cara dejándola con un bonito color tomate. Se cubrió los ojos y contó hasta diez. Pero qué tipo tan más desvergonzado, al menos le hubiera avisado para salirse y no ver el perfecto trasero masculino. Inhaló otra vez relajándose.

-¿Y-Ya te vestiste?- titubeo un poco.

-Cerciórate por ti misma- se mofó el pelinegro.

Poco a poco fue deslizando sus manos por el rostro, tratando de buscar la cara del chico y no… bueno, no mirar hacia abajo. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una mueca socarrona en la cara de Sasuke, la sangre no lograba bajar de sus pómulos.

-Que pervertida te has vuelto, Sa-ku-ra- dijo el chico.

-Idiota- la pelirosa le arrojó la toalla, la cual fue atrapada ágilmente por el de orbes ónix.

-¿No vas a comer los dulces?- preguntó acercándose hasta la chica.

-¿Eh?- no tenía mucha hambre a decir verdad.

-Pruébalos- demandó el pelinegro.

-Ya, y tu nieve la quieres de…- dijo sarcásticamente la chica.

-Hmp, no seas molesta y come uno- ordenó con tono frío.

-Bien, pero si tú también tomas uno- el chico se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado.

Sakura tomó el paquetito, le retiró el plástico y tomó una barrita, luego procedió a ofrecerle una al chico, el cual desganado agarró uno. La pelirosa le dio un mordisco, arrugó los labios, estaba amargo.

-Hm, Sasuke-kun, estás cosas no sirven- dijo mascando el dulce.

-Tsk.

-Es cierto, tal vez es porque las cosas se parecen a su dueño- arremetió contra el chico.

Sakura suspiró y se levantó, iría a ver tele para olvidarse que ni siquiera la había felicitado su estúpido y guapo, pero idiota novio. Se sentó en el sofá, sintió como el chico la siguió pero no se sentó junto a ella, como esta había creído.

Encendió la TV esperando encontrar algo bueno, pero solo veía programas repetidos y comerciales tontos. Cerró los ojos, pero aun así podía sentir la insistente mirada del pelinegro sobre ella. Lo miró como preguntándole ¿qué quieres?

-¿Tengo monos en la cara?- dijo al fin la chica con una nota de más.

-Hmp, ¿ya estás lista?- Sakura lo miró sin entender.

-¿Lista para qué?

-Tu fiesta- el corazón de la kunoichi latió aprisa.

Después de que se arregló y llegaron a la casa de Naruto, dónde se iba a celebrar la fiesta Sakura miraba a todos lados, adornos hermosos, todos sus amigos felicitándola y mucha comida, bueno, ramen a decir verdad.

Horas después Sakura se acercó hasta el pelinegro que estaba tumbado en el sillón de su casa con el control remoto en mano, cambiando el canal constantemente, dejando en claro que no veía nada en específico.

La pelirosa se sentó donde él y se metió entre su brazo. Sasuke no se movió, el calor de Sakura era agradable, aunque estaba lejos de admitirlo.

-Oye Sasuke-kun- dijo débilmente la chica.

-¿Hn?

-Gracias- el pelinegro la miró sin entender.

-De nada- logró decir.

-Sabes, lo amargo me gusta- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, para después colocarse en su hombro, buscando la comodidad que ocupaba para dormir.

-_Y a mí lo dulce-_ pensó Sasuke con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p><em>Bien, lindas :) muchas gracias por sus reviews... espero más eh :P<em>

_Este cap... vamos se que lo del dulce quedó al final y un poco opacado pero bueno, esperemos el próximo dulce sea más 'candente', err saben a lo que me refiero xD._

_Una pequeña pregunta:_

_¿Qué otros caramelos les gustaría que incluya? Digo, sabemos que el chocolate es obligatorio, pero será el último :P... así que acepto opiniones._

_En respuesta a: **Strikis:: **Bueno pues las mentas las usaba el Uchiha para tener un buen aliento, eso a la hora de besar a Sakurita n.n. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas del capítulo anterior._

_A las demás..._

****_, **setsuna17 **y **takeshi ryu **... muchas gracias por leerme :D._

**_dann-fuera._**


	4. Gomitas

_Hi, aquí otros dulces más :)_

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia :)**

Di no al plagio.

_Disfruten la lectura y seré feliz._

* * *

><p><em><strong>G<strong>omitas_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Con esa estúpida cara de amargado que no soltaba ni de chiste. A veces le desesperaba esa actitud tan huraña del azabache, ¿cómo podía vivir con tanta bilis en su sistema?, era lógico que algún día terminaría vomitando todos y cada uno de los ácidos gasticos que, estaba segura, eran la materia principal que componía al chico.

-Oye Sasuke-kun- pronunció apacible rompiendo toda la magia de ese preciado silencio que tanto amaba -según ella- el pelinegro.

Él no se dio por aludido y siguió mirando la pantalla del televisor como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, y eso pudiese sonar bastante lógico si éste estuviera encendido. Bufó inconscientemente al notar la persistente mirada de la pelirosa. No lo dejaría en paz, _nunca _lo hacía, era todo. Con esa simple miradilla verdosa clavada en su faz podía sentirse nervioso, no, él no se ponía nervioso por _ella_, simplemente la ansiedad hacía acto de presencia y lo iba corroyendo.

Pero que estupidez. Iban cinco minutos y el muy desgraciado no se dignaba si quiera a mirarla. Sakura soltó un sonoro suspiro, signo de su enojo. Por más Uchiha que fuera no le iba a soportar aquello. Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ya no le importó estar siendo fulminada por una oscura mirada. Él se lo buscó. No le diría a dónde iría y le importaba muy poco el castigo que, silenciosamente, le sería impuesto por dicho pelinegro.

La pelirosa rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta delicadamente. Vaya novio. Era muchísimo más fácil chantajear al pobre de Naruto, con Sasuke no se podía. Y bien es cierto que ésta vez no lo intentó, ¿para qué?, ¿para verlo cómo se hacía el desentendido y miraba atentamente el televisor?, ni loca. Ni un sólo ruego más. Que se joda y se quede solo, ella no iba a pudrirse con él ahí adentro. Era joven por lo que quería salir y estaba claro que lo haría con, o sin él.

-¡Sakura-chan, ya llegaste!- la ojijade podía saber de quién era aquella estruendosa voz sin necesidad de estarlo mirando, aunque… ¿quién no vería semejante zanahoria andante? Naruto siempre tan llamativo y escandaloso.

-Sí, Naruto- sonrió la chica con pena, hasta para ese socarrón era obvio que ya estaba ahí.

El rubio parpadeó un par de veces y comenzó a buscar algo tras la pelirosa, ésta al darse cuenta de lo que el chico buscaba meneó la cabeza luciendo una sonrisilla amarga. Bueno, quizás el estar tanto tiempo con ese bilioso la amargura se había ido colando dentro de ella, llenándola y haciéndola un poco, sólo un poco más parecida a él.

-Ya sabes cómo es Sasuke, últimamente no quiere hacer nada más que estar encerrado en esa jaula- y eso la preocupaba mucho. No era normal que ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de salir a tomar aire fresco, cada vez lo iba viendo más y más pálido, y aunque ya le había mencionado que todos los humanos necesitamos la vitamina D, que es proporcionada por el sol, él seguía igual, enclaustrado y sumido en una maldita miseria que ella no entendía.

-Tal vez sea por lo de las gomitas, dattebayo- se carcajeó el ojiazul al recordar lo que había sucedido antes de dejar de verle la sombra al teme emo.

-¿Eh, cuáles gomitas?- preguntó Sakura extrañada. A Sasuke las golosinas no le gustaban para nada, ¿cómo unas simples gomitas pudieron ser las causantes de aquel encierro? –Explícate, Naruto.

-Verás- el rubio comenzó con pose seria, lo que asustó de sobremanera a la chica, la realidad de la situación: Naruto se estaba aguantando la risa para el final, no quería arruinarlo desde el principio –Hace dos semanas cuando andábamos de misión en Suna- Sakura asintió recordando que después de ese viaje él se había autoimpuesto ese castigo –Una vieja, cómo agradecimiento por unos trabajos que hicimos- el chico kyubi se sonrojó un poco –Nos regaló una bolsa de dulces a cada uno- se tensionó ante la mirada atenta de la pelirosa –El teme, con su típica cara de 'no me jodas', le negó a la vieja los dulces y ésta se molestó, dattebayo.

-¿Y qué con eso?, Naruto, el haber rechazado esos dulces no creo sea el dilema de…

-Espera, Sakura-chan- la interrumpió rápidamente –Gaara me había dicho que si esa vieja nos regalaba algo teníamos que aceptarlo y después tirarlo cuando regresáramos a Konoha, pero…- el rubio se puso del color de un tomate maduro.

-Pero…- urgió la pelirosa impaciente.

-Olvidé decirles a mis compañeros, auch- comenzó a sobarse la nuca –No es mi culpa Sakura-chan, el idiota del teme no debió renegar ese regalo- la miró con cara de perrito triste –Si se hubiera guardado su amargado ego y no hubiera dicho nada, en este mismo instante estaría con nosotros- no evitó soltar una risa –Bueno, la vieja puso una cara peor que las tuyas cuando te enojas- a Sakura le saltó una venita en la frente -¡Sí, cómo esa!

-¡Naruto!, acaba pronto antes que te mande de regreso a Suna, ¡pero volando!

El ojiazul tragó pesado y se dispuso a contar el final de aquella historia –Nadie supo cómo, pero obligó al teme a que se tragara todas y cada una de esas gomitas- el chico puso cara de espanto.

-Vamos Naruto, sabes que él no es alérgico a los dulces.

-No era por los dulces Sakura-chan, era por lo que tenían- Sakura sintió la garganta seca, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar –Cuando veníamos de camino a Konoha el teme comenzó a comportarse algo extraño- la pelirosa inclinó la cabeza hacia su costado derecho –Contaba chistes y… y sonreía- para esas alturas el rubio ya no podía estarse conteniendo más, soltó una sonora carcajada –Era muy extraño y divertido, debiste haberlo visto, dattebayo- la mandíbula de Sakura estaba por los suelos, ¿qué Sasuke que?

-A decir verdad su sonrisa me daba algo de escalofríos, era bastante macabra- la pelirosa concordaba con él -por primera vez en la vida-, Sasuke tenía una sonrisa muy aterradora, aunque con el tiempo ella aprendió a verla incluso sexy.

-¿Qué tenían los dulces?- preguntó algo impaciente.

-Ya sabes que el regreso de Suna a Konoha es de dos días, máximo- Sakura asintió distraídamente –Tuve que regresar para preguntarle a Gaara sobre esos dulces- y de nuevo el rubio ponía cara seria –Cuando llegué y le conté toda la historia me reveló el por qué no debíamos comerlos- a la pelirosa le trepó un escalofrío por la espalda –Dijo que esa vieja estaba especializada en preparar brebajes con chakra los cuáles empleaba en dichos dulces y cuando eran ingeridos cambiaban el comportamiento de la persona, siempre sería diferente para cada uno, por ello el teme se hizo gracioso.

-Ya veo- a la pelirosa le cruzó una idea por la mente. Un rayo fugaz que se estrelló contra su pensamiento. Era mala, pero él se lo merecía, ¡la estaba ignorando! Recordó el día en el que los chicos llegaron de la misión de Suna y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Ya decía que ese Sasuke cariñoso no era normal, al principio le dio algo de miedo, pero después le pareció perfecto.

-Naruto, ¿conservas los dulces que te dio la vieja?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Sí, Sakura-chan, ¿para qué…- Naruto frunció el ceño y pensó, y pensó, pero nada llegó a su mente.

Después de varios minutos en los que el par de amigos fueron a la choza del rubio y sacaron -sabrá Kami-sama por cuál milagro divino-, el paquete de dulces, éste se los entregó a Sakura, aun pensando el por qué los querría.

La pelirosa llegó hasta su hogar y entró despacio. No había rastro de Sasuke por ningún lado.

-¿S-Sasuke-kun?- le llamó.

Pero nadie contestó. Sakura bufó, ahora resultaba que se había largado quien sabe a dónde. Apretó la bolsa de dulces que llevaba tras la espalda y dio dos pasos más.

-¿Qué traes ahí, Sa-ku-ra?- la voz gruesa del pelinegro descolocó a la pobre chica.

-Eh, ¿yo?, nada Sasuke-kun- sonrió sonrojándose.

-Hmp.

El azabache se giró y comenzó a avanzar hacia la cocina, tenía algo de hambre y no pensaba esperar hasta que la pelirosa se diera cuenta que le gruñían las tripas, su orgullo Uchiha le impedía que aquello llegara a pasar.

-Sasuke-kun- le llamó Sakura, recargada en la barra del comedor, con voz sexy.

El chico de orbes ónix sonrió arrogantemente dándole la espalda a la joven. Esa mota pelirosa sí que sabía jugar con fuego. Si bien había estado todo ese tiempo encerrado con ella no se había permitido tocarla, después de cómo llegó de esa estúpida misión de Suna, parecía un maldito sátiro, no la dejaba descansar ni un segundo y ella sin quejarse… ¿es qué estaba loca?

-¿Quieres gomitas?- cuestionó con voz inocente.

Sasuke se giró rápidamente y vio una bolsita de golosinas sostenida por la blanca y fina mano de Sakura, después dirigió su mirada a esos ojos jade que brillaban maliciosamente. De nuevo el azabache se permitió sonreír antes de atacar los labios de la chica.

La bolsa de gomitas quedó esparcida por todo el suelo, desparramando así los dulces envenenados. Definitivamente no necesitaba de esas malditas golosinas para estar de esa manera con la pelirosa. El tiempo de auto castigo había terminado, ahora sí podría disfrutar de su novia como se lo merecía.

* * *

><p><em>Well, espero les haya gustado y dejen sus <span>reviews <span>:D._

_Contesto los reviews de las chicas que se animaron a dejarlos:_

**RoseAng: **_:3, que bien que te gusten éstas mini-historias :), muchas gracias por las ideas, créeme que las tomaré en cuenta para las próximas historias, cuidate mucho, un abrazo :)_

**Strikis: **_recuerda que Sakura ama a Sasuke por sobre todas las cosas, ¿cómo no perdonarlo, eh?... jeje yo lo dudaría unos segundos y después se me olvidaría tooodo, no crees? xD, un abrazo y saludos :)_

**calipitachix: **_hola!, me alegro que andes por aquí jeje, gracias por las ideas, ya ves... ya está de las gomitas, oka, pasaré por tus historias a ver que tal ;), cuídate mucho, nos seguimos leyendo bae n.n._

_Sin más que agregar..._

_**dann-fuera.**_


End file.
